


we were seventeen and crazy (running wild, wild)

by Rebellion042



Series: welcome to republic high [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Corgi BB-8, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9158914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebellion042/pseuds/Rebellion042
Summary: Finn and Poe happen to be at the fair at the same time when Poe loses track of his dog. Luckily, it has a strange attachment to Rey.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this sitting in my computer for a looooooong time. Set before the new year fic, more coming (probably). Title from Taylor Swift's Starlight, shout-out to [April](http://www.parksnark.tumblr.com) for her high school AU art because she basically ripped this AU right out of my head and onto paper

“I’m gonna do it.”

“Yep.”

“I’m gonna ask him out.”

“Please.”

Finn stops pacing and looks at Rey, who’s lying down on the grass, looking bored. She focuses on him.

“Stop torturing yourself, man up, and ask him out,” she says bluntly.

He nods determinedly. Starts to walk away. Turns back.

“What if he says no?”

She covers her face with her hands and makes an exasperated sound.

*

“What if he says no?”

Jess looks at Poe skeptically. “Yeah, Finn ‘can’t-keep-my-eyes-off-Dameron’ is going to say no when you ask him out.”

A tiny, cardboard spaceship goes down as she shoots it with the gun mounted to the carny stall. Poe leans against the side, giant stuffed animal brushing his head.

“I don’t want to mess up what we have,” he says worriedly.

Jess snorts. “An awkward friendship full of sexual tension?”

Poe feels his face heat up. “I don’t—that—it’s not awkward!”

The bell dings and Jess yanks down one of the stuffed animals—what looks like a teddy bear that’s three and a half feet tall. She puts her hand on his shoulder.

“Ask him out,” she says gravely.

Snap strolls over, B.B. 8 toddling behind him, eating the popcorn that falls on the ground.

“So. Did you ask him out yet?”

Poe groans in frustration. “No, Temmin. I have not, in fact, asked Finn on a date yet.”

“Well, just take your sweet time,” he replies.

“I’m working on it, okay? B.B. gets it. Don’t you, B.B.?” Poe looks down to get some sympathy from his dog, at least.

And it’s gone.

“Not again,” Poe sighs.

He can’t count on one hand the number of times the Corgi has run off and gotten itself into trouble, leaving Poe to save it.

Snap and Jess look down.

“Damn it,” Snap says. “Control your dog, Dameron.”

Jess rolls her eyes. “Let’s go find it.”

*

Finn and Rey are standing in line for cotton candy when a loud _yip_ sounds from a few feet away. They look at each other in confusion. None of the other fairgoers seem to notice, not even when it’s followed by two more barks. Rey quirks an eyebrow and pushes through the crowd around the stand, leaving Finn to hold the massive amounts of cotton candy she’s gotten for them (and Chewie, when she sees him at the garage tomorrow). He manages to extract himself from the long line without tripping or dropping the candy. Rey is a few feet away, crouched on the ground.

In front of Poe’s dog.

The fat little Corgi is notorious for being the soccer team’s unofficial mascot, as well as generally causing mischief at the games. Rey looks up at Finn, delighted, as he stands next to her and watches the dog nuzzle her hand. “Look who I found,” she sing-songs, and scoops B.B. off of the ground. “Say hi to Finn,” she coos at the dog.

It stretches ever-so-slightly toward Finn’s arms, where the cotton candy is bundled. He turns away, out of its limited reach. “Nice try,” he says.

“Well now you have to ask Poe out. It’s a sign,” Rey says matter-of-factly.

“What?! No!” He nearly drops the cotton candy.

“Finn, what are you so afraid of?” she asks, serious again.

He closes his eyes. Sighs quietly. “Look, Rey, you see how everyone at school treats me. At best, I don’t exist. At worst, I’m the asshole that transferred from First. And I’m not saying it’s worse than where I was,” he adds as she starts to say something, “But… I don’t want to cause more trouble by dating the captain of the soccer team.”

“Finn, you’re already friends with him,” she says, but hugs him just the same, her free arm around his neck.

He breathes in the familiar scent of her hair—grease and sand and the wooden floors of the Organa house. “Sorry,” he says, muffled. “It’s dumb.”

“It’s a bit irrational,” she replies. “But that doesn’t mean it’s dumb.” 

She pulls away, and B.B. yips again. They both look down, startled, and Rey laughs when she sees the pink candy on its nose.

“Aww, man!” Finn says as Rey continues to giggle. “You can have that one.”

“Seriously, though,” Rey says after a minute. “We should find Poe.”

*

“Well, he can’t be far,” Poe says after they’ve been walking for a few minutes.

His friends look at him. “This is B.B. we’re talking about,” Jess says. “He could be in another country.”

Snap sighs. “Well, not that this hasn’t been fun, but I told Iolo that I’d meet him and Karé at the tilt-a-whirl.”

And with that, he strolls away. Jess rolls her eyes fondly.

“You can go, too,” Poe says. “I’ll look for B.B. by myself.”

“You don’t have to,” she replies, looking over his shoulder. He follows her gaze.

Finn and Rey are standing by the fortune-teller’s tent, Rey cradling his dog.

*

Poe and Jess are standing about thirty feet away, looking at them in surprise.

Finn follows Rey as she meets them. His internal dialogue is less coherent and more string-of-curses.

“Yours, I believe?” she says, carefully handing over the dog.

“Thanks,” Poe says, but he’s looking at Finn.

“No problem,” Rey replies. “Hullo, Jess,” she adds.

“Hi, Rey.” Jess smiles at her, which is a strange contrast to her usual cynical smirk.

Poe clears his throat. “Finn. Hey,” he says.

“Hey.” Finn’s brain is not being helpful right now.

Rey pulls him forward, and Jess gives Poe a push.

“Finn, this is Poe,” Rey says.

“Poe, this is Finn,” says Jess.

“Now you two go have fun together.” Rey takes the dog back from Poe. “We’ll dog-sit.”

The girls push them towards the games and rides.

“We won’t wait up!” Jess calls as they walk away.

Distantly, Finn sees them fist-bump.

But Poe’s blushing and stammering and it’s really cute, so Finn decides not to hate them.

**Author's Note:**

> because fuck formatting


End file.
